The Rise of Agi
by Roxius
Summary: Rated for gore, language. A normal day at Deimon High School becomes complete hell as Mamori murders a teacher in cold blood, and the entire student body is possessed by an oncoming godly force known as Agi. Now, the football team must fight to survive!
1. The Birth of Agi

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

It started off as a rather ordinary day at Deimon High School. Sena Kobayakawa and Taro Raimon A.K.A. Monta were sitting side-by-side, writing down notes like crazy. Since the next football game wasn't going to be for a month, they decided to take some of their time and catch up on their studies.

Tapping the blackboard several times with a ruler, the teacher explained, "...And that, class, is why Wailords and Skittys shouldn't be breeding-compatible..."

However, neither Sena nor Monta were sure exactly how this kind of information will be useful in real life.

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open, and Mamori Anezaki stepped inside. Oddly enough, dangling in her right hand, was one of Hiruma's many beloved submachine guns.

"Excuse me, miss, but exactly what do you think you're doing, interrupting my class?!" the teacher snapped, swinging the ruler around dangerously.

Standing up, Sena exclaimed, "M-Mamori-san...is...is something the matter?"

Without a word, Mamori lifted the gun, and aimed the barrel at the teacher's face. "...Bang."

At that single moment, she fired, and the poor man's head exploded into pieces, covering the young high school girl that had just murdered him in pounds of wet blood. With bits of skull, skin and brains covering the floor, the body of the ex-teacher shook violently before crashing to the ground. Licking her lips, Mamori raised her head...and her eyes were devoid of emotion, devoid of life itself.

No one said anything, and then-

"EEEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAEEEAAAAAA!!!"

Desks and chairs clattered and smashed onto the ground as the students scrambled for the door, all of them screaming and crying hysterically. Only Sena and Monta did not move, they just stood there, staring at Mamori in disbelief.

"M...Mamori...you...you..." Sena could barely speak.

Mamori pressed her warm lips against the edge of her cold, murderous weapon. Then, her whole body still dripping with the teacher's blood, she purred, "Ahh...it's coming. Don't you sense it, Sena, Monta? The coming of Agi...the harbinger of total and complete hell...the coming of a new age...the great fall that will destroy everything, and then rebuild it..."

Taking a step forward, Monta screamed, his voice growing louder and louder, "I...I don't understand...Mamori-chan...WHAT ARE YOU...WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!"

Mamori's face seemed frozen in perpetual bliss. "If you don't understand...then you are not fit to survive the fall..."

Letting out a high-pitched giggle, Mamori aimed the gun at Monta's chest. The famous #80 catcher could easily jump out of the way in time, even if he wasn't as speedy as Sena, but Mamori's sudden homicide and insanity had practically turned his mind and body to stone.

"Die."

"M-MONTA, WATCH OUT!!!" Sena cried.

Suddenly, just as Mamori was about to fire, a bullet flew in from the hallway and her right temple burst open, and blood poured down her face. Whispering something unintelligible under her breath, Mamori fell to the floor. A moment later, Jumonji and Togano dashed into the room, both of them carrying small pistols. Apparently, it was Jumonji who had shot Mamori.

"...Are you guys okay?" Jumonji asked as Togano glanced over Mamori's corpse.

Shaking violently, Monta fell to his knees. "Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...Mamori...she's...she's..."

"You gotta stay calm, kid," Jumonji suddenly snapped, "If you don't...you'll lose yourself in the madness, just like her..."

"W...W...What are you t-talking about?!" Sena asked, hot tears leaking down his cheeks, "I'm so confused...and afraid...I don't understand what's happening!!"

Jumonji nodded to Togano, who peeked out into the hallway for a moment before cautiously stepping out. "I don't have a fuckin' clue! It's just a good thing Hiruma gave us these guns! We have to go and meet up with him and Kurita in the clubhouse! NOW!" he exclaimed, tossing two extra pistols into Sena and Monta's shaking hands.

Almost immediately, Sena dropped the pistol. "I...I can't...I just can't..."

"YOU IDIOT!" Jumonji snapped, holding back from slapping the smaller boy, "IF YOU DON'T GO OUT THERE FULLY EQUIPPED, YOU'LL BE-"

Before Jumonji could finish speaking, several gunshots and a long painful moan filled the air.

"OH, GODDAMMIT! FUCK IT ALL!!"

"Togano!!" Jumonji cried, dashing out into the hallway with his pistol drawn. Without a second to lose, Sena ran after him. Monta remained in one spot, his eyes locked onto Mamori's legs, the rest of her bloody body lying behind the teacher's desk.

Out in the hall, Togano and Jumonji were busy firing over and over at several students lazily moving towards him, all of them carrying various weapons ranging from pitch forks to a portable drill. Their skin was covered in strange pulsating veins, and their eyes were devoid of life, just like Mamori. All of them were chanting the same phrase over and over:

"Agi...Agi...Agi...Agi..."

"Dammit, these guns aren't hurting them!" Togano cried after using up an entire magazine and busy searching his pockets for another round of bullets.

"This is...impossible!" Jumonji bellowed, "How could such an ordinary day...without anything special about it...suddenly turn into absolute hell?! What the fuck is this goddamn 'Agi' thing, anyway?!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice purred, "...Why, I know the answer to that."

Sena and Jumonji spun around...and saw Mamori Anezaki standing in the doorway, alive and well. The blood from her temple was still pouring down her face, but she didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest.

Glancing down at her hands, the bile rose in Sena's throat when he realized that she was holding up Monta's decapitated head. He looked over Mamori's shoulder and saw Monta's body lying between two desks and a chair. Leaning forward, Sena puked and sobbed in horror at the same time.

"YOU...YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BITCH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN, DAMMIT?!" Jumonji screeched in utter fury, "JUST WHEN...JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I FINALLY AVENGED KUROKI, YOU COME BACK TO LIFE!"

Wiping his mouth, Sena gasped and exclaimed, "K-Kuroki?! You mean...Kuroki is..."

Jumonji nodded. "Yes...and this bitch is the one responsible! That's how she got that damn submachine gun in the first place!"

Togano was too busy attempting to kill off the lumbering zombies to add his say.

Sena couldn't believe what was happening.

"Listen here, you sad, sad men," Mamori spoke up in a monotone voice, "I do not know how I came to be the messiah for the birth of the coming new world. It may have been decided long ago, within my ancestor's genes...I am truly not sure. I have been able to bring quite a few of our students to be under the gaze of lord Agi. However, as I was the only one to have been hand-picked by him, the others have reverted to a mindless, zombie-like state, leaving me to lead them. As such, I have accepted my fate with full responsibility, and thus, I shall do whatever it takes to make the means meet the ends..."

Sena clutched his ears, closed his eyes, and curled up on the ground. 'This isn't Mamori...this isn't the Mamori I know...she's obviously being controlled...obviously...obviously...'

"Now...take me to the one called Hiruma, for my army requires his weaponry so that we may reach the location of destiny and witness Agi's ascension to the kingdom of the gods!!" Mamori tossed Monta's head carelessly to the side and picked up her gun. Before either Sena or Jumonji could react, the red-headed young woman sprayed a barrage of bullets into Togano's back, killing him instantly.

Jumonji's eyes grew as wide as china plates. "T...T...TOGANO!!!!"

Mamori chuckled. "Finally...that disgusting otaku is out of the way."

Jumonji wanted to fight back, he wanted to beat the shit out of Mamori for what she did. But, he knew that he had more important priorities to follow, even if it mean leaving the bodies of his dear friends who had been by his side since childhood behind...

Jumonji took in a breath, and a chill crawled down his spine.

"SENA...FOLLOW ME!!! NOW! DON'T LOOK BACK!!!"

Without a moment to lose, Sena immediately snapped back to his feet and sped off alongside Jumonji, who was running down the opposite hallway from the oncoming zombie horde. Once they both turned the corner and out of view, Mamori turned her sights to the body that was left behind. Slowly and calmly walking over beside Togano's bleeding corpse, Mamori bent down next to him. She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his cold, pale cheek.

After a moment, Mamori stood back up, and Togano soon followed, his eyes like dark endless tunnels. "I will follow you anywhere...Agi's Messenger..." he grunted in a monotone voice.

Mamori smiled.

* * *

Even though he had always been skilled at running and keeping high stamina, Sena had never felt more worn out when he and Jumonji finally burst out of the front doors and headed around back to the football clubhouse. Even from outside, the two students could still hear the horrific screams and shrieks of the violent terrors taking place within the building.

"...Jumonji..." Sena spoke up quietly, tears clinging to his eyelashes, "I'm...I'm really sorry...about Togano and Kuroki..."

Jumonji didn't say anything, and the shadows over his face darkened.

Once they were in front of the clubhouse, Jumonji pressed himself up against the door and whispered, "We're back..."

It was silent for a second, and then the door swung open. Yoichi Hiruma stood in the doorway, looking as calm and stoic as ever. As they walked inside, Sena saw three other figures just standing around with looks of fear on their faces; there was Kurita, Komusubi and Suzuna, who was huddled up in the corner and weeping with her knees against her chest.

"S-Sena!" Kurita gasped, "You're okay! And Jumonji too!"

"You...you guys are still alive..." Sena breathed a sigh of relief.

Glancing over Jumonji's shoulders as if expecting more, Hiruma asked, "Hey...where's the damn monkey?! And the other two damn Hah Brothers?!"

Jumonji and Sena both stared at the ground and shook their heads.

Hiruma sighed, cursing loudly to himself. "Dammit...I didn't expect to lose three of you already..."

Taking a step forward, Sena swallowed his fear and exclaimed loudly, "H-HIRUMA-SAN...JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! MONTA...TOGANO...KUROKI...THEY'RE ALL DEAD! AND...AND MAMORI IS...SHE'S..."

Hiruma sat on top of the large table in the middle of the cluttered clubhouse, and placed his right hand on a sniper rifle lying beside him. "I'm just as confused as you are, damn pipsqueak! All I seem to understand about this is that 'Agi' is probably some sort of false god who decided now of all times to bring about a 'new world order' or something of the matter...Mamori has become his host, his only connection to the world of humans as of this moment..."

"That doesn't make any fuckin' sense!" Jumonji spoke up, "Do you seriously expect me to believe that this is actually the work of some other-worldly force?! Total and complete bullshit!!!"

Hiruma scowled. "Do you have any other explanation for this crisis, then, you idiot?"

Jumonji opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it soon afterward and swore under his breath.

Although this was a question he wanted to avoid, Sena knew it had to be answered at some point: "Did...did anyone else survive...?"

"Well," Hiruma replied, "We got word from Suzuna here that her brother was gutted by a mob of mind-controlled students, and we have no word on the current conditions of either Yukimitsu or Musashi..."

Sena glanced over at Suzuna, who had now ceased weeping yet stayed in her fetal position, and felt a great sense of sympathy and pity for the poor girl.

"So what do we do now, then?" Jumonji asked.

Reaching behind him, Hiruma pulled out two walkie-talkies, handing them both to Sena and Jumonji. "If anything, we need to save as many people as we can. The entire student body seems to be under Mamori/Agi's control, so we need you two to go back in there and rescue both Yukimitsu and Musashi as soon as possible..."

"...Are you sure they're still alive?" Jumonji questioned as he stuffed his walkie-talkie into his shirt pocket.

Hiruma nodded. "Judging from the current situation, Yukimitsu's chance of survival at this point is between 1 and 5 percent. Musashi's chance of survival is between 1 and 10 percent. We need to bet everything we got on those small percentages and hope to god, if there is one up there anymore, that they're still alive and well. After the rescue plan, we'll put the final objective into action..."

"Objective?"

"Yes. We're going to have to destroy the school, and everyone in it..." Hiruma proclaimed, his perseverance unwavering.

Sena clenched his walkie-talkie tightly in his right hand. "You mean...Mamori and everyone...you're going to kill them?"

"If they escape from the school and go out into town, it'll be absolute hell. To keep the causalities from mounting, we're gonna bring this insanity to an end right here and now! Damn fatty and damn fatty junior will lock all the exits once you guys escape with Yukimitsu and Musashi, and then I'll set up the explosives."

Jumonji wasn't about to buy into it, though. "How do we know that you won't make a final decision to destroy the building while we're still inside?"

Hiruma smirked. "I'll be watching you guys from the clubhouse roof; I'll snipe away any damn zombies that get in your way that I can see from the windows. The rest will be up to the both of you, of course."

Jumonji nodded and said, "Fine...I'll go with this fucked-up little plan of yours. You deserve our respect, after all."

"Keh heh heh! Glad you decided to think that way, damn Hah Brother!"

Strengthing his resolve, Sena stood up straight and exclaimed, "I'll...I'll do my best too! I won't cower anymore...I'll face this terror head-on, just like I do with every football game!"

"Good job...damn pipsqueak," Hiruma chuckled.

After Sena was outfitting with a small Walther P99 pistol, he and Jumonji headed back into the school, prepared to face absolute hell all for the sake of the slimmest chance that their remaining teammates were still alive...


	2. The Life of Agi part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

As the two-man rescue team passed the blood-stained security counter in the school's entrance hall, Jumonji pulled out his walkie-talkie and held it against his ear.

"Alright, remind me again why WE are the ones who have to do this...?" Jumonji grunted.

"Because, damn Hah Brother," snapped Hiruma's voice on the other line, "I need to be in the clubhouse and provide info, and damn fatty and damn fatty junior need to make sure none of those damn zombies escape! You're the only ones who can do the job!"

Jumonji sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right, if you put it that way. Alright, we'll keep going in. Hopefully Yukimitsu is somewhere around here..." Then, he hung up.

Deciding to speak what was on his mind, Sena asked Jumonji, "Uh, Jumonji-san...why...why do you think Hiruma is so intent on getting rid of Mamori and the others before they can leave the school building? I mean, shouldn't we get the police or the government or something to help us with a problem like this?! It's a goddamn 'random zombie' case, for crying out loud..."

Jumonji shrugged and glanced at the corpse lying on the floor nearby, replying, "...Personally, I think Hiruma might know more than he's letting on, but at this point I couldn't care less. That crazy bitch killed Kuroki and Togano, and even if she's under control or whatever bullshit is going on, she's gonna pay, dammit!"

Sena's face fell, and even though Jumonji had a good reason, he hated the idea of someone actually wanting to hurt a person so kind and loving as Mamori-san...

'But...but she's not Mamori anymore, is she? Now, she's just some...some kind of damn puppet...'

Tapping Sena on the shoulder, Jumonji told him, "C'mon, let's get this over with as quickly as possible. I don't want to be here anymore than you do..."

Sena nodded. Grasping his pistol tightly, he and Jumonji turned the corner and headed down the hallway. Several more dead bodies were lying up against the walls, blood pouring down their torn faces and open chests. Piles of their own guts laid at their sides, and Sena fought the urge to puke once again.

"Just don't look at them...keep staring straight ahead..." Jumonji whispered in an attempt to calm the smaller boy.

Sena took a deep breath and closed his eyes; even though he couldn't see the corpses now, he could still definitely smell them. It reminded him of seeing Monta's bloody decapitated head, and it sent shivers up his spine for probably the fifth time in the last hour or so.

Without warning, a gunshot rang out, and Sena nearly jumped out of his skin. "Calm down, it wasn't anywhere near us! It sounds like it came from on the floor above us..." Jumonji snapped, holding the boy back with his palm.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I promse I'll calm down...I'm not...going to run away. I swear." Sena proclaimed, forcing a brave and serious look onto his face.

Jumonji nodded. "I know...I just don't want to lose another friend..."

Sena didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, their little talk was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps from around the corner at the end of the hall. Gasping, Jumonji quickly leaped behind an overturned chair, and hissed at Sena, "Quick, find cover! Now, dammit!"

As the footsteps grew louder, Sena became frantic. 'Oh god...what do I do? What do I do?! What do I do?!!'

"HIDE, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE, READY TO PISS YOUR GODDAMN PANTS!!!"

"L-L-LEAVE ME ALONE, D-DAMMIT!!!"

A hand extended out from behind the corner, and soon a foot, and then a face...it was Tetsuo Ishimaru.

"I...I...Ishimaru! You're alive!" Sena exclaimed happily.

Ishimaru looked completely worn out; His eyes seemed glazed over, and his skin was almost as white as a sheet. Just standing in place caused him to shake violently, like he could collapse at any moment. There were noticeable stains of blood on both his shirt and pants.

Walking out from behind the overturned chair, Jumonji remarked, "Huh. It was Ishimaru? Damn, I forgot about hi..."

However, unknown to either Sena or Jumonji, things were about to go terribly astray.

"...S...S...S..." As if his body was frozen, Ishimaru stood straight, trying to form words. Sena blinked a few times, slightly confused, but then he took a step forward. Ishimaru's eyes grew wide.

"S...S...STAY AWAY!!!" he shrieked, spinning around and running off back in the direction he had just came.

Jumonji cursed loudly. "GODDAMMIT, HE'S TOO FRIGHTENED TO EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! SENA, YOU GOTTA OUTRUN HIM!!!"

Sena got into a running stance, and he quickly dashed around the corner. Surprisingly enough, Ishimaru was gone, as if he had just vanished into thin air.

"He's...he's gone!" Sena exclaimed.

"What?! Where the hell could he run off to so quickly that you would be late in finding him?!" Jumonji cried in exhaustion.

At the end of the hallway that Ishimaru had went through, it ended with another hallway that split off to the left and right. After a quick game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors', Sena had to check the left-hand corridor, while Jumonji would go down the right-hand corridor.

"If one of us finds him, we'll call the other using the walkie-talkie, got it? Don't forget to look out for Yukimitsu and Musashi too..." Jumonji told Sena, who nodded in response.

"...I'm...I'm really worried about Ishimaru...he seemed completely out of it..." Sena muttered.

"He's probably really mentally-unstable due to what's happening with all the murders and everything," Jumonji replied, "Remember...you need to be careful around him. Every motion you make and every word you speak must be carefully planned out. We can't let him run off again..."

"I got it,"

With one last nod to each other, and a silent promise to return alive, Sena and Jumonji went their separate ways...

* * *

On the roof of the Deimon Devil Bats clubhouse, Hiruma laid out on his stomach, keeping his sniper rifle aimed at the building. Peeking through the sniper lenses, he peered at all of the windows that covered the side of the school that he was facing.

'Dammit...I don't see anything at all...what the hell is going on...?' Hiruma wondered, gritting his teeth.

"Hiruma...do you see anything yet?" Kurita's voice called from down below.

"No, you damn fatty! Now shut up so I can focus!" snapped Hiruma in response.

Suddenly, he saw something turn around the corner on the third floor. It was Mamori Anezaki, walking at a slow and easy pace. Following close behind her, though, were several more zombified students...and something else that caught even Hiruma completely off-guard...it wasn't something that could possibly be real...

'What...what the hell is that thing?!'

* * *

After about a minute of running down the hall, Sena realized that he was now in the section of the school where all the chemistry labs were located. Several bodies in white lab coats were strewn out on the ground, covered in their own blood with looks of pure horror frozen onto their faces. Various spilt chemical liquids and concoctions also covered the floor, pouring out of broken glass beakers.

'This is awful...I really can't believe this is happening...' Sena thought sadly, images of Monta and Mamori flashing through his mind.

...A voice.

Sena's ears perked up. 'What...what was that?'

Looking around, Sena continued his descent down the hall, and the voice slowly grew clearer and clearer. It was Manabe Yukimitsu, jersey #16 of the Deimon Devil Bats.

'Ah! It's Yukimitsu!'

Sena wanted to cry out to his friend, to get his attention, but he immediately remembered what Jumonji had told him.

'I'll need to be calm and careful...I don't know how Yukimitsu's mental state is, but he might just be as bad or even worse than Ishimaru...'

Slowly inching towards the door at the end of the hall, he was eventually able to make out the words.

"Yes...yes...that works...huh...it...it goes there, too, I guess...hmm...this is...tricky..."

Pressing his body up against the door, Sena slowly rose himself up and peeked through the small window. He was able to see Yukimitsu standing over an operating table, hard at work. Blood was pouring onto the floor like crazy, and although the body was blocked by Yukimitsu's back, a pair of legs could be seen.

'Oh my god...'

Sena had two choices now: burst right into the room and confront Yukimitsu, or head back and say he didn't find him. Of course, he went with the first choice.

Swinging the door open, Sena stepped in. "Y...Yukimitsu!!!"

Yukimitsu raised his head and turned around. His face was dripping with blood, and in his gloved hands was a scalpel and a small mirror; he was cutting apart one of the corpses, and without a second thought.

"Yes...what is it?" he asked.

Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Sena stammered, "C...C...C'mon, we gotta get out of here! This place...everything...I don't even really know how to explain it! Listen, Yukimitsu, just come with me, okay?!"

Yukimitsu cocked one eyebrow and replied, "Oh...really? Why should I?"

Sena didn't say anything.

Turning back to the mutilated corpse on the table, Yukimitsu said, "Sorry, but I'm busy here, Sena. Why don't you go play with Monta or something??"

"Y-YUKIMITSU, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! JUMONJI-SAN AND I...WE CAME HERE TO RESCUE YOU AND MUSASHI, AND ISHIMARU TOO! THEN WE HAVE TO ESCAPE, BECAUSE HIRUMA'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE SCHOOL TO STOP MAMORI! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER OF MY TEAMMATES...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER OF MY FRIENDS!!! SO...PLEASE, YUKIMITSU!"

Yukimitsu was silent for a moment. The hand holding the scalpel twitched slightly. "...You always were better."

"H...huh?!"

"In the football games, I mean," Yukimitsu continued, "You were always so fast, so amazing, so cool. Everyone loved you and looked up to you, and you were as humble as always. Me? I made a few awesome moves of my own, but I was really just one of the minor characters in soap opera we call life. No one thinks I'm great or cool...nobody..."

"Y...Yukimitsu...this is completely unlike you...what are you saying?" Sena spoke up.

"I'm not really sure either...I admit that in the past, I sometimes would wish that I had your speed, but I never hated you...no, I never did...you were my good friend, someone who actually cared about my existence...but now...but now...I can't help but think of the rage..."

Raising the scalpel high, Yukimitsu thrust it into the heart of the corpse, and snarled as blood spewed out, covering his shirt and pants. "I...AM...ENRAGED!!!"

Then, without warning, he spun around and aimed a small handgun right at the bridge of Sena's nose.

"Y...Y...Yukimitsu..."

"You're really pitiful...you know that, Sena Kobayakawa?"

Yukimitsu pulled the trigger, a single gunshot rang through the air...

...and Yukimitsu collapsed to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

At the last moment, he had turned the gun on himself, and Sena hadn't done a thing to stop him. He couldn't. He was frozen stiff with fear, despite everything he told himself earlier, he still could not bring himself to be brave in such a horrific crisis as this one.

Sena's legs shook violently, and then he fell to his knees. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie. He pressed the button on the side and held it up against his ear. He did his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"Jumonji-san...I found Yukimitsu..."

Hot tears were pouring down Sena's face. 'I can't take this anymore...'


	3. The Life of Agi part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

"Jumonji-san...I found Yukimitsu..."

"Really?!" Jumonji's voice crackled to life on the other line, "I haven't seen Ishimaru at all yet, but I'll probably find him soon enough. Is Yukimitsu injured or anything, or is he alright?"

Sena swallowed his breath. "He's dead. He shot himself. I think he was so afraid that...that he disillusioned with everything around him...he was slicing up somebody's corpse, for god's sake..."

Jumonji didn't say anything.

"...Was it anyone we know?"

Sena stood up and glanced at the operating table; the corpse Yukimitsu had been slicing up was too mutilated and torn apart to even make out a single name or face. However, stepping closer, Sena noticed a student ID card lying on the floor underneath the table. Holding it up to the light, he wiped off the blood and stared at it:

'Koji Kuroki'.

"...Well, Sena?" Jumonji's voice asked, snapping Sena back to reality.

'I can't tell him...it'll be too much...' Sena shook his head and replied, "No...I can't tell who it is. The body's too cut up. I'm sorry."

Jumonji sighed. "Ah, well. Too bad that rescuing Yukimitsu ended in such a way. Hopefully Musashi and Ishimaru are still alive, though. You might as well head over in my direction, and we'll look together..."

"Alright." Sena flipped off the walkie-talkie, and shoved it back into his pocket.

His face was still wet with tears as he looked down at Yukimitsu's body, lying so peacefully on the floor.

"I'm sorry...I let this happen to you, Yukimitsu..." Sena whispered, before heading out, unable to bring himself to look back any longer.

Unfortunately for poor Sena, his travels through this hell were not even near done yet

The moment Sena wrapped his hand around the doorknob, a high-pitched roar, unlike anything the young boy had ever heard, shook the entire foundation of the school building. It sounded twisted and numerous, as if a thousand voices were crying in unison. Even worse, the roar felt like it was...calling out to him. Then, silence filled the air once again, as if nothing had happened.

Breathing heavily, Sena cried, "What...what the hell was that?!"

The walkie-talkie began to beep, and Sena pulled it out of his pocket. "...Y-Yes?" Sena asked as he held it up against his ear.

It was Hiruma's voice. "Listen to me, damn pipsqueak. Whatever you do...don't go down to the C-Section corridors, where Jumonji is currently located. You'll only be heading straight to your own death!!"

"Huh?! W-What are you saying, Hiruma-san?!" Sena snapped back.

"Just do what I say, you can go anywhere else in the building to look for Musashi...but if you try and join up with Jumonji, you'll end up facing true horror and die! Understand?!"

"No! No, I don't!" Sena exclaimed, "What...What about Jumonji-san, though? What'll happen to him?!"

Hiruma didn't respond.

"Hiruma-san!!! Answer me!!!"

"...Just stay away from there, got it?" Hiruma grunted, before hanging up.

Sena stared at the walkie-talkie in his hand like it was his worst enemy. 'Dammit...what the hell is going on here? Hiruma-san DOES know more than he's letting on...but is it for my sake, or for some totally different purpose?! In any case, I can't obey his orders this time...if Jumonji-san is in danger, I'll save him! He's my friend, and I don't want to lose any more of my friends, dammit!!!'

Stuffing the walkie-talkie back into his pocket once again, Sena dashed off as fast as his tired legs could go towards the C-Section corridors...

* * *

_C-Section corridors..._

Jumonji held his breath as he two zombies slothed their way right past him, never even noticing his presence.

"Agi...Agi...Agi...Agi...Agi...Agi..." they chanted over and over.

Once they turned the corner and were out of sight, Jumonji climbed out of the trash can. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he thought, 'Damn, I'm glad that worked out well...still, what was with that weird scream earlier? And it sounded pretty close by, so I better be careful...'

Like most of the school now, the halls were strewn with huge puddles of blood and dead rotting bodies. Apparently, anyone who either could not be controlled or struggled to resist was killed. Even though he had been in quite a few bloody fist fights in his day, Jumonji had never seen this much blood spilled before.

'This is awful...and with Yukimitsu dead, that means Hiruma, Suzuna, Kurita, Komusubi, Sena, me and hopefully Musashi and Ishimaru are the only ones left...' Jumonji figured as he lightly stepped over a teacher's corpse.

'Still, this is odd, though...why are there so few of those zombie freaks now? I mean, there was a hell of a lot more of 'em back when this all started...'

Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Jumonji gasped. 'THAT WAS ISHIMARU'S VOICE!!'

Pulling out his pistol, Jumonji quickly ran to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. Then...he saw it.

"NO...NO...PLEASE, NO! I...I HAVE SIBLINGS I NEED TO HELP TAKE CARE OF! PLEASE! STOP!!" Ishimaru begged, struggling to crawl away. However, he was stopped by a huge clawed hand that crashed down upon his back, pinning him to the ground.

Mamori giggled. "Aww, see what you did, trying to run away? You've gone and upset Master Agi!!"

'That thing...that's Master Agi...?' Jumonji thought, shaking with a new found fear.

The being called 'Master Agi' resembled a wild wolf, only its head and limbs were made out of a strange swirling black mist, and its eyes were as white as fresh snow. It also stood at an amazing height, at about 10 feet. The true horrific feature of this demonic beast, however, was that its main body was entirely composed out of melded corpses, made out of both zombies and unfortunate victims alike. It was not possible for such a monster to be real...and yet it was.

Glancing at the small pistol in his hands, Jumonji thought, '...Fuck, there's no way I can fight that thing...I can't even save Ishimaru, let alone my own two best friends...I'm so...pathetic...'

"STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY-" Ishimaru screamed before Master Agi bit down on his head. Ishimaru's body shook violently for a moment before the giant wolf lifted him up and swallowed him whole.

Mamori smiled brightly and asked, "Was that a filling sacrifice, Master Agi? You need alot of sacrifices to be able to regain your true godly form, right? I'll make sure you get your fill!"

Jumonji cursed under his breath. 'That freaking wolf...that's not even it's true form?! What the hell is going on here?! This can't...this can't be real! This is totally fucking insane!'

Suddenly, Mamori turned her eyes in Jumonji's direction. "Ahh...so you're still alive, Jumonji-san..."

'Fuck! She saw me!' Knowing that even running would only end in his death, Jumonji had no choice but to step out and reveal himself from behind the corner. 'No matter what I do now...I'm going to end up being killed. Even if I hadn't seen that giant wolf thing, it still would have come after me. In the end, I've failed my mission. Heh...that kinda sucks, doesn't it?'

"...I've been wondering where you and Sena-kun ran off to, Jumonji-san," Mamori continued in a mocking tone, "I am glad you're alive, though. I wanted to pay you back for shooting me in the head..."

"Feh...you shoulda just stayed down...fuckin' bitch..." Jumonji snarled, spitting to the side.

Mamori continued to keep a cheery expression. "However, I'm not going to kill you...and neither is Master Agi..."

The giant wolf let out a small whine; for a moment, Jumonji found it hard to believe that it was actually some sort of demonic false god.

"Don't worry, Master Agi, you can eat his corpse afterwards, okay?" Mamori said, scratching the big dog behind the ear.

"Hold on," Jumonji spoke up, "If you're not going to fight me...and neither is that big furball...then who's it gonna be, dammit?!"

Mamori snapped her fingers, and a figure stepped out from behind Master Agi...it was Shozo Togano.

Jumonji froze, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Well, actually, it WAS because he couldn't believe his eyes.

"T...Togano..."

Without a word, Togano raised the pistol in his hands, and wrapped a finger around the trigger.

"Togano...you...you're alive...?" Jumonji asked, completely overwhelmed.

Togano cracked his neck slightly sideways and breathed out a long trail of steam from his pale, cold lips.

"Togano..."

Togano pushed down on the trigger.

"W-WATCH OUT!!!"

The air in Jumonji's lungs left him as a small figure body-slammed into his ribs, knocking him over just in time as a bullet whizzed past his left ear and hitting the wall behind him. Sitting up, Jumonji saw that it was Sena, who was breathing heavily and covered in sweat from the long run.

"S..Sena, you save me..." Jumonji gasped.

Sena gave him a slight forced smirk. "I...I couldn't let you...die...you're my friend...after all..."

Jumonji forced a grin as well. "You're a good man, Sena..."

Mamori snickered, and raised her machine gun in her hands. "This'll be interesting..." she chuckled.

....

A/N: This story will be taking a brief hiatus after this point.


	4. The Death of Agi

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

A/N: Also, it's a little rushed, but it still gets out all the main points...

* * *

'Alright...now what do we do?! That thing...that thing is what's been killing everyone?!' Sena wondered, staring up into Mamori's pale face, who seemed to have anticipated his arrival.

'So...this monster...is what Hiruma-san was warning me about...?' Sena thought, glaring at the large wolf-like creature. Just looking at it made him want to scream and run away in pure terror, but he was already too afraid to really even move. Plus, he definitely couldn't leave Jumonji, and possibly Musashi, behind...not now...not after coming so far...

'This...this is the bastard...responsible for ruining everything...'

Suddenly, Sena felt a pair of strong arms grab him by the shirt and quickly lifted him back to his feet; it was Jumonji.

"...T-Thanks for saving me, Sena..." Jumonji breathed, wiping the sweat from his brow. If Sena was able to bring himself to speak, he would have thanked Jumonji as well; he was this close to losing control and charging right at the beast out of pure rage.

'Jumonji looks really worn out...and frightened...I've never seen him like this before...' Sena noticed.

Then, Sena noticed Togano glaring down at him with a pair of glazed eyes. 'Oh my god...Togano...he's under Agi's control now, too...'

"You need to run, Sena...you'll be killed here..." whispered Jumonji, once again snapping Sena back into reality.

Sena shook his head. "No, Jumonji...we're going to get out of this together..."

Mamori snickered. "Aww, that's really sweet...I never knew you were GAY, Sena-kun..."

Agi let out a small whimper, and turned its dead-like gaze to the ceiling vent above them. Sena and Jumonji also looked up, and noticed something that looked like small particles of dust falling out of the grates and scattering upon Mamori's shoulders as she spoke.

Suddenly, a round object fall out of the vent and landed at Mamori's feet...it was a smoke-bomb.

"...WHAAT?!!"

The bomb exploded, and Mamori, Agi and Togano all vanished behind a veil of smoke. The infuriated cries of Agi echoed throughout the building, and Mamori was cursing like crazy. While Jumonji and Sena stared on in a state of both shock and confusion, the air vent crashed to the floor and a figure fell out of the ceiling...it was Musashi!

"M...M...M...MUSASHI!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Sena cried happily, tears flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls.

Musashi nodded. "...Luckily."

"How...how did you find us? And where did you get that smoke bomb?" Jumonji asked.

Taking another glance at the accumulation of smoke behind him, Musashi explained, "Actually, I had escaped on my own, but reached Hiruma and the others by the time you two were in this part of the building. Since his walkie-talkie ran out of energy, Hiruma sent me in to find you two and get you out as soon as possible. He provided me some weaponry to protect myself, including some long-lasting smoke bombs...and that's what happened,"

A smile of relief formed on Sena's face. "That means...we can...we can finally get out of here!!"

Musashi smirked and nodded. "Yup. Now, let's go...once Hiruma gets the signal that we're safe, he'll detonate the bombs..."

Sena and Musashi began running back to the school entrance when they suddenly stopped...Jumonji was still standing in place, staring in the direction of the smoke, which was beginning to die down.

"J-JUMONJI, COME ON!!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!! NOW!!!" Sena exclaimed.

Much to Sena's distress, Jumonji shook his head. "No...I can't leave..."

"Stop being a fool!" Musashi snapped, "Do you want Kuroki's and Togano's deaths to be in vain?"

A single sweatdrop rolled down the side of Jumonji's face as he replied, "That's just it...I don't have much to live for anymore, and those two were my best friends...I want to get revenge and kill that bitch once and for all...by myself..."

"If you try that, Agi will kill you! You're not thinking straight!!!" Musashi remarked.

"Actually...I'm thinking more clearly then I ever have in my whole life...I DON'T CARE IF I DIE ANYMORE!!! I'LL BLOW HER DAMN HEAD OFF!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY DON'T ESCAPE, DAMMIT!!!" Unsheathing his pistol, which only held three bullets left, Jumonji charged straight into the smoke, and he soon vanished.

Sena couldn't believe it. Jumonji...Jumonji was basically committing suicide right now...he said he was going to keep them from escaping the explosion, but that means that...he was going to die...

"J...J...J..."

"Sena...we gotta go..."

"J...J...JUMONJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

At that moment, Musashi's walkie-talkie let out a beep, and he realized what that meant. 'The bombs are finally set...'

Grabbing a heavily-sobbing Sena into his arms, Musashi ran for the window, and smashed through it. As the shards of glass shattered around his body, some of the pieces cutting against his skin, Musashi pressed the walkie-talkie against his mouth and screamed, "DO IT NOW!!!"

"JUMONJI!!!" Sena cried, and the entire school building immediately erupted into explosive flames, and the structure came crashing to the ground, sending dust and debris flying everywhere. Musashi could feel the immense heat pressing against his back, and it hurt like hell. Opening one eyes, Musashi saw some shrubs below them, and braced himself as he landed onto the green foliage.

Sena rolled out of his arms and laid on his back on the asphalt-covered sidewalk, sobbing quietly to himself. Looking up, Musashi saw that Deimon School had now become nothing more than a huge pile of burning debris. He didn't see any sign of Agi in the wreckage, and he let out a long-awaited sigh of relief.

"It's...it's finally over..." he breathed.

Sena was still lying on the floor, now curled up in a fetal position. "Oh god...oh god...they're all dead...they're all dead..."

"GUYS, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" cried a familiar voice.

Glancing up, Musashi saw Kurita running towards him at full speed, tears flowing down his round face. As he pulled Musashi into a powerful bone-crushing hug, Hiruma, Komusubi and Suzuna followed up close behind.

"Good job, damn peachfuzz..." Hiruma grunted, flashing a toothy grin.

Musashi nodded, and then broke out of Kurita's hold. "Unfortunately...Jumonji chose to stay behind..."

Silence befell the group, and Sena stared down at the ground as if in shame. Suzuna let out a small whimper.

Hiruma shook his head and muttered, "I hate to say this, but...I'm not that surprised...he was really devoted to those two other damn Hah Brothers..."

Sena nodded. "Yeah...still...I'm really, really thankful that it's all over...thank god..."

"Yeah...it's all over-"

Suddenly, a single gunshot rang through the air...and blood spewed out of Sena's mouth. His face started to turn pale and more blood flowed out from between his lips, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just...smiled.

Falling forward, Sena crashed to the ground, and a large bloody hole was revealed on his back. Neither Hiruma, nor Musashi, nor Kurita, nor Komusubi, nor Suzuna could say anything. They just raised their heads and turned their eyes to the burning wreckage; a single figure was standing on top of the debris, a pistol in hand...it was Mamori Anezaki, but her head was replaced with a strange swirl of dark mist. Soon after Sena had fallen, Mamori's body was set ablaze by the flames, and the mist disintegrated.

"Agi possessed Mamori's body...to take one final life..."

Shaking violently, Suzuna quickly snatched Hiruma's pistol, and before anyone could stop her, she shot herself once in the face and collapsed.

A few hours later, the fire finally let up, and the smoldering pile of ashes remained of what was once the school...

* * *

_"This sucks!! This fuckin' sucks!!! I can't believe it!! My messiah, my number-one henchman...she failed to obtain me the amount of souls I required to return to my true god-form!! Ugh...how useless! Even worse, I suffered a considerable amount of damage from that explosion! I need a host that I myself can possess, so that I can use that body as my own as well as keep myself out of harm! However, I would have to find a person with much evil in their soul and a strong will so they won't die from my utter presence..."_

_A portal formed, and a single face was shown...Agon Kongo._

_"Yes...yes...he looks like a superb host...the one I need so I may conquer this world!!!"_

* * *

--

--

--

--

TO BE CONTINUED...???


End file.
